


救赎第三部 第41章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, 旭凤 - Freeform, 润玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部 第41章

第41章 

　　旌旗殷红如血，在风中猎猎舞动，一字排开悬于众人头顶。

　　眼前是一望无际的辽阔草原，草浪随风起伏，仅边缘有一线朦胧的灰色。

　　“端王的先锋不日抵达，再过不久，这片草木都将染上血腥。”润凰将远镜递给燎原君。

　　“殿下。”燎原君轻踢马腹，与他并辔而行，“是否先派出使者与端王谈一谈……”

　　润凰冷笑，“谈什么谈。打，打到他疼，打到他服。燎原，战场是最讲不得情面的地方。端王那般心高气傲，你不把他踩在脚下，他怎会抬头看你？”

　　“可是端王有四十万大军，我们只有三十万。”

　　润凰眼眸一眯，笑得嗜血，“以少胜多，本王又不是没打过。”

　　这场大战在五月初五的黎明拉开序幕，一直持续了一个月。

　　骑兵被弓箭射杀于马下，步兵被烈马撞成肉泥。尸体从原野绵延到山谷，再落入江河。滔滔江水被鲜血染红，血腥气浓烈得连水鸟都不敢靠近。

　　润璋坐在帅帐内，袒露着胳膊让军医包扎伤口，座下几名将领正在争执。

　　“粮道已经被劫，再打下去，粮草不继，军中恐生哗变。”

　　“那就速战速决。我们有四十万大军，他们只有三十万，难道我们还怕了颖王那个乳臭未干的小子不成。”

　　“乳臭未干？他自领兵以来就未曾有过败绩。张将军别忘了，不久前您可差点就死在这个乳臭未干的小子手上。”

　　“你！”

　　“够了。”润璋低喝一声，目光徐徐扫过一干大将，“敌人还没杀来，你们就先自己乱了阵脚，传扬出去岂不让人笑掉大牙。”转头看向参将，“军中粮食还能支撑几日？”

　　“尚能支撑十日。”

　　润璋慢慢将衣衫拉上，“诸位不必惊慌，如何应战我心中已有主意。自今日起，若有人散播谣言扰乱军心，格杀勿论。”

　　众人散尽，润璋卸去周身防备，露出一脸倦容。他阖上双目，仰头长长一叹，“润瑜，你果然厉害，只用一子便盘活了整个棋局。哪怕我手握重兵，胜券在握，也抵不过那一个变数。”

　　他看着外面的沉沉夜色，笑得苦涩，“因为这世上最了解我的人，并不是我的仇人，而是不得不成为仇人的，曾经的……爱人。”

　　决战来得猝不及防，一支骑兵冲破微蓝晨雾，从山上直杀下来，那杆高高擎起的旌旗红得像血，就好像一只华美瑰丽的凤凰，引领兵士直直插入敌军心脏。

　　军帐被冲垮，仓皇奔逃的士兵们尚未回神便成了蹄下亡魂。

　　这场大战打了一天一.夜，尸积如山，血流成河，秃鹫在天空盘旋，豺狼在附近徘徊。

　　敌军主力被全歼，端王被生擒。

　　这次大捷颖王居首功，众将对其赞不绝口。三分奉承七分真心，溢美之词一车一车的往外倒。都说颖王是国之柱石，今生能再见到颖王风姿就是死了也值得了。

　　只有燎原君大口喝着闷酒，酒水下肚化成烈火，烧得他五内俱焚。

　　倘若那日他不到帅帐中找殿下，便不会见到那一幕，便不会知道殿下一直忍受着多大的痛苦。

　　殿下伏在案上，气息微弱，地上则散落着几团浸了血的巾帕。

　　他以为殿下受了伤，待要叫军医，细细一看却又不是。殿下的唇上沾着血，攥在掌中的那团帕子同样浸着血。他忽然明白了，又惊又怕，“不是……不是已经服下解药了吗？怎还会……”

　　“这世上哪有逆鳞，不过是游方道士的鬼蜮伎俩罢了。”

　　殿下用帕子擦去唇上的血，盯着他的眼睛道：“此事不可让第三人知晓。大胜在即，不能功亏一篑。”

　　他一口饮尽杯中酒，醉眼朦胧扫过场中诸人，忽然生出一股邪念，想要一把火烧了这一切。殿下既活不成，你们怎配活着。

　　他信奉的主人只有殿下，他追逐的光芒也只是殿下。这江山，这百姓与他何干，谁胜谁败与他何干，公平道义又与他何干，他只要殿下好好的。殿下若不幸玉碎，他便随殿下而去。黄泉路上，依旧为他披荆斩棘。

　　最后一点余晖也没入山下，一轮明月冉冉升起。

　　不知是谁敲起了鼓点，一堆堆篝火很快燃了起来。年轻的将士们手挽起手绕着篝火跳舞。人人脸上带着笑，响亮明快的鼓点声盖过了远处凄凉的狼嚎，好一派歌舞升平的盛景。

　　而与这片盛景格格不入的，是一座小小的军帐。

　　撤了看守，落了帐帘，润凰将酒壶酒盏一一放在桌上。

　　“皇兄，我们好久没一起饮酒了。”壶微倾，酒水划出一道优美的弧线，淅淅沥沥落入杯中，帐内顿时飘散出一股清冽醇厚的香气，“何以解忧，唯有杜康。”轻笑着将杯子递给润璋。

　　润璋接过一饮而尽，“军中难得这样的好酒。”他将酒壶取过，自斟自饮。

　　润凰平静的看着他，“皇兄有话要对我说？”

　　润璋动作一顿，将口中的酒咽下，“若换了旁人，我未必会败。为何是你。”攥住酒杯的手用力得迸起青筋，他盯着润凰，声音中透出丝丝火气，“你就这么恨我，恨不得斩下我的头颅送到润瑜面前？”

　　“兄长不愿让我领兵，是我执意逼迫。”润凰抬眸回视，一字一顿的道：“我打这一仗，不是为了他，是为了这天下。和平是人心所向，不到万得已绝不轻言战争。即便开战，也是为了让多数人活得更好，而不是让少数人满足私欲。”

　　润璋冷笑，“不必说得这么动听，我知在你心中，自始至终都是润瑜重三分。我不甘，我哪点不如他，他能坐得了这江山，难道我就坐不得？”

　　他咄咄逼人，润凰却神色淡然，“皇兄是真心想与我兄长争夺江山，还是为了心中那一腔怨愤？”

　　远处人声喧嚣，在这片嘈杂混浊中，他的声音越发显得轻柔和缓，如一缕从远古吹来的风，幽深、沧桑、绵绵不绝。

　　“你聪慧敏锐，文武双全，兵法谋略，帝王心术无一不精，世人却总是称赞太子颖悟绝伦，仁孝果毅，有帝君风范。难道皇兄就不优秀了吗？不是的。只是你的一生太过顺遂，你的母族太过强大，你所有的功绩，所有的光辉都被归拢在母族的功劳簿上。因此你不忿，你不甘，从而生了怨，事事锋芒毕露。”

　　润璋出神半晌，慢慢松开握住酒杯的手，轻轻的道：“你倒是了解我。”

　　“我只是将心比己罢了。无论是谁受了冤屈，总是希望有朝一日能够大白于天下，让世人明白自己受的委屈痛苦。”

　　润凰笑了笑，除下幞头放在桌上，“如今说出来了也好。人生在世，但求心安。心若安，人世静好。若心中有一腔怨愤，就算是艳阳高照，清风拂面，这心里的那把刀子，也一刻不能停歇。”

　　润璋低头长长一叹，闭上眼睛缓缓摇头，“成王败寇，如今说这些已无用了。我只是……”慢慢伸出手去抓住润凰的手掌，“我只是想再见一见你，和你说说话。”

　　他痴痴的看着润凰，用目光细细描摹着爱人的眉眼。但是当目光落在那发上时，他愣住了，不敢置信的，颤抖的抚上润凰的鬓边，“你的头发……怎会……”

　　润凰拉下他的手，放在唇边亲了亲，“你想见我，真好，我也想见你。这段日子，我很想你。”

　　什么都不必说了，此时此刻，只有相拥的怀抱才能抚平彼此的心。

　　润璋走到润凰身后，留恋的嗅着他的气息，温柔的唤着他的名字，“凤凰，凤凰。”

　　润凰回身抱住他，热切的追逐着他的唇.瓣。

　　那是一种神魂欲醉的感觉，濡湿的唇.瓣贴上同样濡湿的唇.瓣，温暖的舌尖若有似无的勾.引着彼此，牙齿啮咬，辗转反侧不留余地。

　　润璋气息越来越弱，扣着润凰后脑的手掌慢慢滑下，落在颈脖上描摹着他优美的锁骨，柔声道：“很好，很好。凤凰，能死在你手上，此生无憾。”

　　他的身体软了下来，被凤凰抱着，慢慢放在了腿上。“我只是放心不下你，润瑜冷心绝情，你要当心。”

　　匕首没入胸腔，刀柄被一双修长白皙的手紧紧攥住。润凰抚着他的发，含泪带笑，“我知道兄长是什么人。为帝君者，忍心绝性，方可成就大业，他是个好皇帝，你不是，我也不是。”

　　润璋痴痴看着他的双眸，声音柔软得像冬日的第一片落雪，“凤凰，时光易逝，人心易寒，这世间还有什么是不变的呢？”他的声音越来越轻，越来越轻，终至无声。

　　可是那双眼睛依旧半阖着，透出的眸光依然那般缱绻多情。

　　润凰俯身，温柔的吻上他的眼，“皇兄，不变的，就是此刻相拥的温暖吧！”抵在胸膛的刀尖轻轻往前一送，直贯心口。

　　他倒在润璋胸.前，两人神色恬静，彼此依偎，宛若熟睡。

　　十日后，一名将士在黄给使的引领下匆匆踏入璇玑宫。

　　“禀陛下，逆王伏诛，我军大捷。但……但颖王……”

　　“颖王怎么了？”润瑜死死盯住将士头盔。

　　“颖王薨。”

　　润瑜心头一空，一架古琴从桌上滑落，砰的一声摔在地上。琴弦断裂，余音悲泣。

　　“陛下节哀，龙体为重。”黄给使正要去扶，忽见琴下露出一方白纸，上面只有寥寥数语。

　　兄长珍重，勿念。————臣弟润凰绝笔。

　　白驹过隙，光阴似箭。

　　（注1）一日清晨近侍帮润瑜正冠，润瑜瞥到铜镜里的自己。两鬓银霜，满头花白。

　　凤凰儿已走了六年。

　　选来的宗室之子资质很好，栽培六年，处理起国事有模有样，平时对臣属应对自如，心性可堪大用，也许，可以为帝。

　　润瑜传旨让太子主持尚书房午朝，独自出宫驱马来到帝陵。润瑜尚且在位，帝陵未封，仍然能进去看看凤凰儿。坐在凤凰儿灵柩前，润瑜摸摸自己鬓角。

　　“凤凰儿，六年了。我唯一的心愿就是与你白头偕老，同衾同穴。咱们同过衾，死后也要同穴，你走时满头白发，我也满头白发来陪你，咱们一生相守，可好？”

　　润瑜离开帝陵时天色已近黄昏。

　　冬月初三。

　　亲王润凰生辰。

　　帝润瑜殡天。

　　润瑜双目阖上时，置于润凰棺椁中的龙玉泛出银色光芒，如星辉般渐渐消散。

　　星辉在半空凝成一道光箭，直直冲入璇玑宫，在天帝手上化出真身，那是一片月牙形的晶莹龙鳞。

　　“陛下，陛下您总算醒了。”邝露喜极而泣，“尊上已经守了您六日，您再不醒，恐怕尊上就要到上清天将元君请下来了。”

　　“你方才说尊上……”润玉立刻起身，急急扫视四周，可是并未见到心心念念的那人，“旭儿已回归本位了，在何处？”

　　“就在……”邝露一边说一边往宫门外指，却见一道银光从身侧掠过，再回头时床榻上已空空如也。

　　这世上总有一种声音让你一听倾心。非筝非琴，浪漫灵动而水润，如玉珠滚落，润心养心。那便是箜篌之声。

　　宽大的玄金衣袍如水般铺在绿茵上，双手修长灵巧，交错着在弦上轻轻拨动。树上，地上停满了鸟儿，它们歪着小脑袋，静静谛听着这曲天籁之音。

　　润玉痴痴看着这副美景，生怕是梦，眨一眨眼就碎了。

　　旭凤勾起最后一个音，凤眸一转，狭长的眼尾迤逦含情，“兄长，过来。”

　　润玉双脚仿佛踩在云上，软绵绵着不到实处，快要走到旭凤跟前时不当心踉跄了一下，摔在旭凤的怀里。他舍不得起身，捧着凤凰的脸细细端详，恨不得用目光把这张容颜一刀一刀的刻在心里。

　　“别哭，别哭，不是梦，我回来了，我真的回来了。”旭凤揩去他的泪，轻柔的吻着他的唇。

　　这是一个不含情.欲的吻，却温暖得让他的泪落得更凶。

　　长久以来的孤独，寂寞终于熬到了尽头，苦尽甘来，甜得让他心头发酸，喉头哽咽。

　　“你终于回来了，我等了这么久，这么久。”他紧紧抱住旭凤，用力得像要把他勒进身体里。

　　旭凤由着他抱，像哄孩子一样轻轻拍着他的背。

　　肩头渐渐被水滴润湿，旭凤等了又等，润玉依旧不肯放开。他无奈叹气，“你啊，再哭下去，孩子们就要笑话你了。”

　　熠瑾做了个鬼脸，“父帝放心，我不会笑话你的。”一边说一边把一个大篮子捧了起来，“不过还请父帝动动手指头，赏赐些灵力给兄长，等兄长醒了，您再哭也不迟。”

　　旭凤的心登时飞到了孩子身上，“瑾儿说得很是，瑜儿为帮瑾儿下凡挡了天雷，至今还昏睡着。我的灵力属火，与他相克。”

　　“这有何难。”润玉破涕为笑，将小应龙抱过来，施法为他调理身体。不一会儿，溯瑜慢慢睁开双眼，拍拍翅膀打了个哈欠。

　　“兄长，父尊回来了。”

　　溯瑜立刻腾空而起，再落地时已经化成了一个五岁大小的孩童。

　　“父尊。”他性子冷淡内敛，不像熠瑾那么活泼灵动，虽然满心孺慕却做不出飞扑求抱抱的举动。正站着，忽然身子被一方衣袍拢了起来，然后被抱进了一个温暖的怀抱里。

　　“父……父尊？”他咬住下唇，手指紧紧揪住旭凤的衣襟。

　　“兄长想哭就哭吧！我头一次被父尊抱也是哭得稀里哗啦的。”熠瑾从旭凤的胳膊底下钻进去，和小应龙挤在一起，“不过那时候是在凡间，父尊认不出我，嗯，不作数。”

　　旭凤挨个在小脑袋上亲了亲，“那现在作数了么？”

　　熠瑾笑嘻嘻，抱着旭凤的胳膊不说话。

　　溯瑜一张小脸红通通，也把头埋在旭凤的怀里不说话。

　　润玉看看这个，看看那个，心头的幸福浓烈得都要满溢出来了。他伸臂抱住旭凤，连带着也抱住了旭凤怀里的孩子，“当然作数。从今日起，我们四人定会福康安泰，幸福美满，再也不分开。”

　　四人温存了一阵，还是熠瑾机灵，推说叔公找他有事，拉着小应龙一阵风似的跑开了，将时间留给他们二人。

　　天界虽是生他养他之地，但许久未回，旭凤竟也觉得陌生起来。便和润玉一道顺着小路慢慢行走，一边赏着周遭景物一边絮絮的说着话。

　　他们一个是天帝，一个是魔尊，不知有多少政务要事等着他们处理，但此时此刻他们不想理会这些。只觉得能看着对方笑脸，有一搭没一搭的说着一些无关紧要的小事就十分幸福了。

　　走过彩虹桥，远处就是栖梧宫，旭凤不急着入内，脚步一转，踏上了通往九霄云殿的大道。

　　“你若忙，只管去忙，不必陪着我。”旭凤握着他的手，像孩子玩耍一样轻轻摇晃着。

　　“哪怕再来一次浩劫，也不如陪你说话重要。”润玉一眼就看穿了他的心思，“你放心，九霄云殿空无一人，没人烦你。”

　　旭凤噗的一声笑了出来，“你倒了解我，我最烦那群上仙，三句不到便引到魔界上面。”歪头瞅了润玉一眼，“要不……我搬回禹疆宫去？”

　　“想也别想。”润玉捏了捏他手心，佯怒道：“你若敢搬回去，我就再发动一次天魔大战。”

　　旭凤眉梢一挑，“你敢！”

　　“本座有何不敢。”润玉想端着天帝的威仪，但在旭凤的目光下，那天帝威仪不由得狠狠打了个折扣。他想勾唇冷笑，笑未漾开就如霜打的茄子，僵了萎了。咳嗽两声，“本座以六界为聘，恳请尊上长居天界，常伴君侧。”

　　旭凤拖着长长的音调，纡尊降贵的嗯了一声，“这还有点求人的模样。”

　　目光交汇，十分清楚的看到对方眼底的笑意，两人噗嗤一声，终于破了功。

　　“玩笑归玩笑，旭儿，我想问你一句心里话。”

　　“什么？”旭凤见他一脸正色，也收敛了笑意认真起来。

　　“凡间历劫，若不是我，你不至于受那么多苦楚，你可怪我？”他心中有愧。当初为了保得旭凤能顺利投胎转世，才分出一半神魂相护，谁知反倒成了旭凤的情劫。

　　“怪你什么。”旭凤光风霁月，事无不可对人言。声音如金玉相击，清脆悦耳，“怪你分出一半神魂，护我转世投胎？怪你托生为我兄长，以稚弱之躯为我挡去风刀霜剑，护我安然成长？怪你托生为我皇兄，与我心心相印，教我识得情爱滋味？”

　　他将手指缓缓插入对方指缝，与之十指相扣，“人生八苦，生老病死，爱别离，求不得，放不下，恨长久。我与皇兄爱别离，兄长与我求不得，你我皆放不下权势情爱。因爱得深，故而恨得深，恨得长久。历尽劫难，才知幸福不易。”

　　薄云如带，从身侧缓缓流过。朦胧仙雾自脚下升起，缭绕四周。

　　他们渐行渐远，九霄云殿的大门已近在眼前。

　　润玉最怕他对凡间历劫心有芥蒂，如今听他这么说，心中那块大石便放了下来。

　　“旭儿，你身为父帝嫡子，被所有人宠着，爱着，大家都当你是艳阳，所有人都仰望你的优秀，歌颂你的功绩，而我则一无所有，被所有人薄待轻慢。如今在人世走了一遭，你我易地而处，我才明白，即便权势滔天身处万人之中，也有不得已的难处，也逃脱不了被命运摆布的痛苦。”

　　旭凤难得从润玉嘴里听到这么坦白的话，不禁诧异的瞅了他一眼，啧啧称奇，“凡间这一遭历劫真是不亏，竟能让天帝摒弃心魔，口吐真言。”

　　润玉在他指尖咬了一口，“我虽然打不过你，但自有别的法子治你。你不怕，只管继续打趣。”

　　旭凤刚想说“我有什么好怕的”，忽然指上一热，接着一个湿润柔软的物事在那浅浅的伤口上舔了舔。酥麻炙热，温存中透出丝丝危险，仿佛有兽含.住咽喉，随时命丧当场。

　　全身的汗毛立刻竖起来了，激灵灵打了个寒战。

　　“你……”他挣扎着抽回手指，气道：“龙性本淫，古人诚不欺我。”

　　“古人，哪个古人？嗯？”润玉在他颊边亲了一口，微凉的鼻尖亲昵的摩挲着他的肌肤，“凡间还有哪位古人能比本座更古？你既说龙性本淫，那本座今晚就好好的……”

　　最后那几个字是咬着旭凤的耳朵说的，论脸皮功夫魔尊拍马都赶不上天帝，腾的一下从脚底红到了头顶，几乎要把琉璃净火祭出来了。

　　“你再说……”他咬牙切齿，陨魔杵在掌心若隐若现，“你再说，本尊就……”

　　虽然笃定旭凤也就只能在口头上逞逞威风，但天帝也深谙见好就收的道理。已洗净入锅的凤凰要慢慢炖才入味嘛！

　　“好好好，不说了，不说了。”一边柔声细语的为凤凰顺毛，一边迈入了九霄云殿。

　　这是九重天的最高处，能将天界景致一览无遗。

　　两人站在凭栏处，疾风自殿下卷起，将两人衣袍吹得猎猎飞舞。

　　润玉柔声问道：“为何要来这里？”

　　“当初我们在这里举行大婚，尚未来得及多说一句话便匆匆分开了。既然劫难从这里开始，那就在这里结束吧！”旭凤看着前方，虽然是茫茫云海，但在万道霞光下却生出万种景致。金色与红色交相辉映，美不胜收。

　　润玉含笑点头，“你说得很对。”他心中还藏着一件事，可是那件事实在难以启齿。他思来想去，淡色的唇.瓣几次张合，始终不敢问出来。

　　他以为旭凤不知道，却听那人笑了一声，“要问什么就问，吞吞吐吐扭扭捏捏，一点都不痛快。”

　　他脸一红，嗫嚅着道：“我想知道，在凡间时，你……你究竟……”

　　“嗯？”方才不是已经把话说得很清楚了么，怎么还问？旭凤眨眨眼，转过身子与他相对，认真听他说话。

　　本来就十分羞赧，再被旭凤这么一看，更说不出来了。

　　“说啊！”旭凤最恨别人欲言又止，仿佛吊了根胡萝卜在嘴上，看得到吃不得，“你再不说我就走了啊！”觉得这话还不够狠，再加一个筹码，“我回禹疆宫去，再也不回来了。”

　　衣袖果然被就拽住，润玉一张白玉面皮涨得通红，小声问道：“我想知道……在凡间时你究竟是爱润璋多一些，还是爱润瑜多一些？”

　　旭凤被问懵了，忽然生出一种啼笑皆非的荒唐感。这是……这是在吃自己的醋，堂堂天帝在吃自己的醋？

　　他捂住脸闷笑，笑声越来越大，再也遏制不住，索性撑着栏杆笑个畅快。

　　润玉羞愤交加，却又拿他无可奈何。

　　旭凤笑够了，勾着润玉的颈脖连连喘气，“你啊你……”

　　润玉没好气的瞪他一眼，“想笑就笑，笑够了再和本座说话。”

　　哟，这是生气了呢！连本座都搬出来了。

　　旭凤揩去眼角笑出的泪，在他唇上亲了一口，“这个问题好生难答，天帝得容我想一想。”

　　润玉觉得很有道理，“那你要想多久？”

　　旭凤掰着手指算，“天上一日地上一年，我们在凡间活了二十多年，至少也得想个二十来日吧！我身为魔尊，魔界大小事务又离不开我，刨开处理政务的时间，吃饭睡觉的时间，修炼打坐的时间……约莫得两三个月吧！”

　　润玉怒极反笑，“尊上这是把本座当小孩哄呢！”说罢就要拂袖就走。

　　刚走出几步，就听旭凤大笑，“孩儿们在下面玩呢，兄长不是要听真话么？过来，我说给你听。”

　　润玉很想就此离去，但旭凤的话像把小钩子，勾得他心里痒痒的。便顿了脚步，侧身看过去。

　　旭凤靠在栏杆上，一身玄袍衣襟半敞，露出一截细白的颈部。他嘴角漾出一抹魅惑的笑，手指一勾，“兄长，过来。”

　　那短短的语句必定施了咒，否则他的脚步怎会如此不听使唤。待回过神俩时颈脖已被旭凤勾住，后脑亦被压住。

　　旭凤彤唇如火，炙热如焰，重重压上他的唇.瓣，迫他与之缠.绵。

　　他正要反客为主，那人却已狡猾的逃开，留下一抹蜿蜒的水痕，伸出利齿在他柔嫩的耳垂上细细碾磨。

　　“没有润瑜的倾心爱护，悉心教导，世上便没有果敢坚毅，文武双全的颖王。没有润璋的温柔多情，相知相惜，我便不知世上竟然还有这样缠.绵悱恻的感情。初时甘甜，回味苦涩，即便小心万分，也不免为其所伤。”

　　“那你到底……”

　　他往润玉耳中吹了一口气，长睫如鸦羽，痒痒的扫过润玉的脸颊。“润瑜与润璋，都是我一生中最重要的两个人，要说我更爱谁多一点，一时之间也分不清。”

　　四目相对，彼此离得这么近，能看到对方瞳孔中的小小身影。

　　旭凤的双眸狭长多情，眼尾带着一抹浅淡的红，宛若华美的凤凰羽翼。

　　润玉痴痴看着，细细听着。旭凤的声音低沉沙哑，似带着神秘的韵律，似念着远古的咒语。“我对润瑜敬重有加，能将性命交托在他手上。我对润璋……却是刻骨铭心的爱恋，死生不弃。”

　　润玉心头迷茫尽去，自己在纠结什么呢？两个人都在凤凰的生命中有着不可或缺的地位，两个都是凤凰心头最重要的人。

　　他搂住旭凤的腰，亲了亲他的唇，“那如今呢？”

　　如今？

　　旭凤明白了，抬起下巴，倨傲的道：“我这话只说一次，润玉，你是我的兄长，我的对手，我的爱人，是我此生最重要的人。我与你一生相守，不离不弃，共赴鸿蒙。”

　　润玉笑得温柔，唇.瓣微启，也立下誓言，“我，润玉，六界之主，与魔尊旭凤一生相守，不离不弃，共赴鸿蒙。”

　　三十三重天上响起惊雷，天帝魔尊的誓言已被天道收下。

　　与此同时云海骤然散开，日月星辰齐聚，光芒大盛。百鸟迎着光芒从远处赶来，在空中盘旋欢鸣。

　　大殿若有似无萦绕鼻端的香气逐渐变得浓郁，如百花齐放百香汇聚。旭凤低头看去，只见云殿之下，鲜花一朵接一朵的盛放，最后连成一片花海，姹紫嫣红，美不胜收。

　　“旭儿，待过些时日，我便昭告六界，让仙魔精怪齐聚九霄云殿，为你我欢庆。”

　　旭凤横了他一眼，“非大事不得劳动六界，难道天帝还要举行第二次大婚？”

　　润玉执起他的手，与他一道看那云巅之上的壮美风光，“何必非要大婚？凤族小公主的降生难道算不得大事，劳动不了六界诸人？”

　　旭凤大奇，“哪来的凤族小公主？”

　　润玉目光在他腹上一转，笑得意味深长，“尊上莫急，今晚便知分晓。”

　　完结


End file.
